A Throw of the Dice
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto meets a very strange woman, who does something equally strange. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Throw of the Dice  
>Author: werelopard58<br>Pairing: Janto

Crossover: Torchwood/The Cape

Spoiler: Season one of The Cape, Season 1 – 3 Torchwood  
>Rating: No idea yet<br>Summary: Ianto meets a very strange woman, who does something equally strange. Why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Cape or Torchwood

Chapter One

Ianto was so confused how Jack felt about him. He knew that he loved the immortal more than anything. Just one sign from the older man would make all the difference. He had to try and broach the subject but it was not as obvious that Jack got his meaning.

He was tired and had enough but there was still the shopping for the hub to do, he then had to pick up after Gwen and Jack. Considering it was just the two of them they still made so much mess.

It hurt is heart to think about Owen and Tosh.

Tosh his best friend, all he had now was Jack. There was no escape for just a meal or a cup of coffee. Not that he minded but it was nice when it was just the two of them having a giggle. Ianto knew that he could have tried that with Gwen but it didn't feel right. She was more of Jack's friend anyway.

XXXXX

Gwen stood and watched Jack she had never seen him as happy as he was with Ianto. She felt jealous that it wasn't her and Gwen knew it was a selfish thing to feel. Jack was one of those men that you wanted all of his attention on you and no one else. Somehow Jack and Ianto's relationship had changed and developed. It became more real and more lasting than it ever was before.

She was glad that they were happy. She smiled at Jack, it wouldn't stop the fantasies but hey a girl had to have them.

XXXXX

Jack stood and stared into nothing. There was something wrong with Ianto. He was acting odd. Sometimes Ianto could be so blunt but at other times it was so hard to decipher him. Under that cool calm exterior was a very hot and fiery interior and it was all his, no one else's. He hated the thought that some other man would see that side of Ianto. His Ianto. There was nothing else to do he was going to have to force Ianto to tell him what the problem is.

XXXXX

Ianto was slowly walking as he stared at his list. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry." Ianto muttered as bent down to help the blonde woman pick up her packages.

"That's ok I'm here visiting and wasn't looking where I was going." She said with a smile.

"Well I live here and was staring at my list to make sure I had brought everything." Ianto said with a smile. He looked down and saw the coffee he had made her spill. "Let me buy you another one, it won't be as good as mine though."

The blonde woman smiled at him. "Thanks as long as you join me." She paused realising how it sounded. "I'm not hitting on you; I'm just a little lonely. I'm travelling alone."

"Well in that case I would love to. I am Ianto, Ianto Jones." He said holding out his hand.

"Tracey Jarrod. It's very nice to meet you Ianto Jones." She waited to for him to turn around and let his work know that he would be a bit late. "At last."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ianto sat across from Tracy and smiled.

"What is it? Tracy asked.

"I'm enjoying myself that's all. It's been a while since I have done anything like this. The man I'm seeing is really busy."

"I'm enjoying myself too, maybe we can meet up again. I'm only here for a few days. Even at home I don't have many friends." Tracy explained.

"I'd like that we keep in touch when you get back?" Ianto offered.

"That sounds good."

XXXXX

Jack looked at his watch and then wandered into the centre of the hub.

"Ianto?" Jack called out.

Silence.

XXXXX

Ianto glanced down at his watch. "Damn."

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"I'm late meeting Jack. Sorry Tracy but I have to go."

Ianto and Tracy exchanged contact numbers.

"So tomorrow same time, same place?"

"That sounds great." Ianto smiled and headed off.

XXXXX

Ianto walked into the hub and straight into Jack.

"You were gone a long time." Jack said.

"I met this lady. She's over here on holiday and has never gone on a trip by herself. She was lonely so we had a meal." Ianto grinned as he kissed Jack.

"Sometimes Ianto you are just too good to be true."

"This is who I am, you know that."

"Yes I do and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Really is that true?" Ianto waited for a moment. "I love you Jack." He said without really thinking.

Jack froze as he looked at the other man. "Ianto..."

Ianto blushed he hadn't meant to say that out aloud but he couldn't take it back. "It's ok Jack. You don't need to say anything. I just needed you to know." Ianto smiled and kissed him. They held hands as they went deep into the hub and the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack hated the fact that Ianto felt he needed to be embarrassed about announcing how he felt. He knew that it was his fault, and he avoided discussing their relationship. The last thing Jack wanted was to make Ianto feel embarrassed about that they were to each other.

Jack suddenly stopped, and Ianto stopped with him. The young man turned and looked at his lover with confusion.

'What's wrong Jack?' Ianto asked.

'There is something I need you to know.' Jack took a deep breath. 'I love you Ianto. I can't imagine a life without you. I know I don't say it, I find it difficult to talk about. I have lost so many people in my long lifetime. I do care about people, but I do want to care about the too much. I know that I am going to lose the. You though, Ianto Jones,' Jack rubbed his fingers across Ianto's cheekbones. 'I haven't felt like this for a very long time.'

Ianto ducked his head and blushed. 'I never thought that you could feel that way about me. I was thankful for anytime you wanted to spend with me.'

'Oh Ianto, you mean so much more than that. Never let anyone make you think you are worth less than everything.'

'I was happy just to be with you. Jack, you have opened a whole new world to me. After Lisa, I never thought I could love again. We started of sleeping together as just a way to find a release. Then, we actually became friends, and I guess the correct term would be fuck-buddies.' Ianto paused and smiled at his lover. 'Then, that year that never was happened for you. It became downright confusing because I thought you wanted Gwen.'

'It was a difficult time for me. I wanted to forget it all. I guess I reverted back to when we first met her, and that attraction I had for her. I was also running away from how I felt about you. That year, you were the thought, the image in my head that kept me going. I was afraid to admit how I felt because one day I knew I would lose you too. When that day happens it is going to destroy me, but I will have to continue on living. I don't have a choice.'

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and held him tightly. 'I love you Jack. Just remember if you hide how you feel, you are going to lose out on a lot of those memories that are going to keep you going. You may not say how you feel, but they are still there.'

Jack chuckled. 'I never thought of it that way. Whether I had told you or not, it will and would have still destroyed me. You are right though, we might as well make the most of the time we have together.' He bit at his lip. 'I know this is going to sound stupid, but can we….' He trailed off.

'Can we what Jack? You know I'll do anything for you.'

'Making love to you is phenomenal.' Jack grinned. 'Tonight can I just hold you? Can we just talk about nothing and everything; I just want to lie there with you.'

Ianto smiled sweetly at him. 'Of course we can do that. I think it sounds a brilliant idea.'

XXXXX

Ianto helped Tracey carry back her bags of shopping to her hotel room. They had talked about everything and nothing. He had told her about Jack, and she had told him about a couple of men that she had been attracted to. She never named them, which made Ianto feel she was embarrassed by them.

He heard the door shut as he placed the bags on the floor.

'So what do you want to do now? There are some lovely places I can show you.' Ianto asked her.

'I'm sorry Ianto, but this is for you own good. I need to do this for you.' Tracey whispered.

Before Ianto could do anything he felt a sting on his neck. He turned before he could ask why the world becomes black, and then came oblivion.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

N/B I have used the script for CoE on one particular part.

Chapter Four

Jack paced around the hub. 'Where the hell is he?' He shouted.

Gwen winced, but she continued to work on the computer. She was worried as well. With everything that had happened, and with the loss of Owen, and Tosh they were all extremely protective of each other. She glanced over at her best friend again, Gwen could see how much Jack was worried, not about a friend, but about the man he loved.

'I don't know Jack. I can't find him anywhere. His mobile is off, and the last tower that he had hit was in the centre of Cardiff.'

'What about this new friend of his uhhhh.' Jack stopped walking, and for the life of him couldn't remember what her name was. He couldn't even remember if Ianto had told him her name. 'Why didn't I take more notice?' He muttered to himself.

'Jack?' Gwen stared at him with confusion on her face.

'Nothing, I'm just talking to myself.' Jack mumbled, and then continued to pace again.

XXXXX

Ianto woke up and looked around. He was in some kind of warehouse. He had no idea where he was if he was still in Cardiff. Hell, he didn't even know if he was in the UK. Ianto had no idea how long he'd been unconscious for. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were strapped down.

'This is not good.' He muttered to himself. 'HELP!' Ianto yelled at the top of his voice.

'No one can hear you Ianto.' Tracey told him as she walked out from a dark corner.

'Tracey, why are you doing this to me? I thought we were becoming friends.' Ianto was so confused at what was happening.

'We did become friends Ianto. I know it doesn't look like it now, but I am doing this for your own good. Trust me. When you look back, you'll understand what gift I gave you. You are a good man Ianto Jones, and the world needs more people like you in it.' With that she placed an oxygen mask over his face.

Ianto winced as he felt a prick in his arm. He knew that it was some kind of injection. It didn't take long before it felt as if lava ran through his veins instead of blood. He screamed, but the mask muffled it. Ianto struggled with the restraints. The pain had become so severe, tears fell from his eyes. He wanted it to be over, he wanted to be dead.

'It'll be over soon sweet Ianto.' Tracey put a cold cloth on his forehead.

Ianto felt another prick, and it wasn't long before he welcomed oblivion.

XXXXX

Jack stormed back into the hub after being outside, and there he searched for Ianto. He hadn't found a clue.

'Gwen, have you found him yet?' Jack yelled.

Gwen looked at him and shook her head. Her eyes were red. She couldn't lose someone else she loved. Not so soon after the others. She knew that she would miss him, but how would Jack suffer. He was, after all, dating him.

XXXXX

Ianto doesn't know how long he'd been drugged, tied up and injected. All he knows that he has had 14 of them so far. They eventually made him sick and weak. Why was she doing this to him? He was no one special Tracey hadn't asked for any information, nothing. All she kept doing was to say sorry, and that one day he would understand.

XXXXX

Jack sat on his chair in his office. He held one of Ianto's ties in his hands and lets the silk run through his fingers. Jack smiled at the memory of Ianto telling him that he would miss him; he then grabbed his head and kissed him. He had gone weak at that kiss. He loved all that passion that was hidden beneath those professional suits. Tears fell from his eyes. It had been a week with no sign of his lover. It couldn't end like this.

'Jack, get bloody over here.' Gwen yelled.

Jack let the tie fall onto his desk as he rushed over to her side. Once he was stood next to her Gwen pointed up to the screen, and there in the information bureau on the floor was Ianto.

Jack turned and ran to the large circular door, as soon as he could fit through the gap, he did. He made it as soon as he could to the tiny little office.

'Ianto,' Jack whispered as he pulled the younger man into his arms. 'Ianto.' He tried again. This time there was movement.

'Jack, she kept injecting me with something.' Ianto whispered.

'Don't worry Ianto, your home now. We'll find out what it is.' Jack pulled Ianto against his chest. He thought he would never get to feel this again.

XXXXX

_Thames House, London_

Alarms began to blare around Jack and Ianto. Jack turns and stares at the large glass container that holds species 456.

'What have you done?' Jack demanded.

'You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building.' 456 replied.

Jack runs into the hallway and addresses the guard that is there.

'The air's poison. Call someone. Shut down the air conditioning, block every air vent. Get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders.' Jack orders him.

Ianto cocks his gun and aims it at species 456. His voice is calm as he speaks. If there's a virus, then there must be an antivirus. Release it now, or I'll blow a hole in that tank, and we'll all die together.'

Jack ran back in and spoke in a panicked tone. 'You made your point, now stop this, and we can talk.'

'You are dying, even now.' It tells them.

Jack and Ianto fire at the tank, but it doesn't even scratch it. As they lower their guns, there is a piercing screeching noise from the aliens.

'What's that noise? What's it doing?' Jack wanted to know.

Large blobs of green mucus that splattered against the tank wall as the alien continued to shriek eerily, it banged its menacing claws against the glass. The noise suddenly stops just as it started

Jack turned to Ianto and placed his hands on his shoulders. Jack's eyes have started to fill with tears as he looks at his lover.

'We've got to see you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can't!' Jack whispered.

'Too late. I've breathed the air.' Ianto replied.

'There's got to be something—there's got to be an antidote!' Jack demands in panic.

Ianto stumbled slightly as his body begins to get weaker because of the poison.

'You said you would fight.' The aliens wanted to know.

Jack lets go of Ianto and turned to the glass enclosure. 'Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back—_but not him_!' Ianto fell to the ground, Jack going down with him to support the younger man as much as he can. 'No! No no no no no no no—no!. No. _Ianto_. No, no, no…' Ianto is sprawled on the floor as Jack cradled him in his arms and cried. 'It's all my fault.'

'No it's not.' Ianto managed to choke out.

'Don't speak, save your breath.' Jack begged him.

Ianto started to sob. 'I love you.'

'Don't.' Jack shook his head. He couldn't hear those words not now, not as a goodbye. Ianto wasn't going to leave him. Ianto's eyes fall closed, Jack grabbed his shoulders and tried to wake him. 'Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me _please_—stay with me, _stay with me_, _please_!' His voice became more desperate with each word.

Ianto's eyes open, and he stared for a moment Jack who had now started to sob.

'Hey. It was—good, yeah?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah.' Jack replied.

'Don't forget me.'

Jack smiled at him. 'Never could.'

'A thousand years' time…you won't remember me.'

'Yes I will. I promise, I will.' Jack vowed. Ianto gasped out his last breath as his life finally faded out of his body. 'Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't—.'

Jack looked up at species 456. Tears fell from his eyes; his heart ached with the loss of the man he loved. Guilt ate him up inside, Ianto had died and had not known that Jack did love him, loved him more than he had anyone else in a terribly long time. He bent his head and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips. His body gives out, and he collapsed next to his beloved.

XXXXX

Gwen stood, steeled herself for a moment. This is the time that she is worried that Jack won't come back to life. She slowly moved forward, her boots clicked loudly in the dead silent room. She knelt down between the bodies labelled 13 and 14. She pulled the cover off of the body, and it revealed Jack. Gwen looked down at his body, and she smiled tenderly.

Jack gasped to life, but softly, unlike his usual immense intake of breath. This is the one time he didn't want to wake up. He sat up, looked forward, then glanced to his side, and then stared at his lap, unable to look at Gwen. He didn't want to see the loss on her face. It would hit him again that he had lost Ianto.

'Jack, Ianto's alive.' Gwen touched his shoulder.

Jack turned to her suddenly. 'He can't be.'

'He is it seems that he also could have the cure.'

'I have to see him now.' Jack climbed out of the body bag. 'Let's go.'

XXXXX

'Ianto.' Jack whispered, and smiled as the younger man opened his eyes.

'Jack.'

'I love you Ianto.' Jack told him. He needed to let him know how he felt.

'I love you too.'

'What happened?'

'I think it was Tracey. Whatever, she did saved me.' Ianto explained. Jack nodded there was no other explanation he could think of

XXXXX

Ianto lay in his bed and went through his mail. He was still weak, and Jack was being extremely over-protective. He could help but smile at how sweet it was.

Ianto,

I'm sorry I kidnapped you, but you wouldn't have believed me.

I knew that you had to survive. You are the one that Jack needed to help him. If you died all those people in the future that he would have saved, they died with you.

I hope you forgive me. I doubt if we will ever meet again.

You're a good man Ianto Jones. I was lucky to have known you.

Regards,

Tracey.

'Of course I forgive you Tracey, you gave me my life.' Ianto whispered.

Jack walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed. He pulled Ianto into his arms and held him. He would never take Ianto and their love for granted again. He would make the most of their time together, however long that may be.

Ianto passed the letter over to Jack who read it.

'She was right; I do need you in my life.' Jack smiled and kissed him.

The End


End file.
